Project: Army of Light
by TruShadowKing
Summary: The origins of Power Rangers Army of Light. How the giant organization came to be and what it took to bring it to life. Former Heroes will be tested and lives will be changed. (This is the prequel to my fic PR:Army of Light) Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys you would need to read one story and follow another before reading this one its_

_AOL Side Story: Back to Action (completed) this is the prequel of this story_

_and the other is Zordon of Eltar (on-going) follow this story because it ties directly into this story_

_otherwise enjoy and see how the Army of Light was born_

* * *

_2007_

_We need to meet soon..._

These were the words that brought up a meeting of two former protectors of the world. It had been a week since his phone call with Tommy and Adam was deep in thought as he drove up to Reefside. Reefside, California wasnt that far from Angel grove at least an hour drive. During this drive Adam thought about the weeks past events. From his regaining his original powers to fighting along side the Operation Overdrive Rangers, he was glad to have helped him in their time of need. The villian Thrax while not technically from his past was the son of the very villians he fought against as a teenager. He was not there when they were defeated so taking the fight to their son was the next best thing he supposed. As Adam got off at the Reefside exit that would lead to Tommy's house on 1992 Valencia Rd his phone rang.

Grabbing his bluetooth he answerd the phone. "Hello"

"Hi honey" a sultry sweet voice he reconginzed awnswered him.

"Hey Tonya whats up how are you and the kids." Adam smiled as he spoke to his wife of 9 years

"They're fine, Kenya is watching saturday morning cartoons with Alpha, JP has been outside training since you left I swear he's more like you every day..."

They both smile at this thought. "And you my darling wife what pretell are you doing"

"I am preaparing breakfast for three since my husband decided to journey to Reefside so early in the morning" she said with a giggle as she heard her husband chuckle over the phone "I miss you Adam"

He smiled "I miss you too baby I'll be back before tonight I promise"

"Alright tell Tommy I said hi...be safe Adam I love you"

"And I love you Tonya tell the kids I love them too bye hon Ill see ya soon"

She smiled "Bye baby"

CLICK

Adam finished his drive to Tommy's house in realitive silence. He pulled up honking the horn a couple times, he got out and walked to the door. He was dressed in simple long black gym shorts and a green and white tshirt. To his suprise it was Katherine Hillard who opened the door, she had on a pair of black leggings and a pink tank top.

"Kat is that you wow its great to see ya how've you been." He asked as he walked up to the porch

Quickly embracing "Im good Adam how are you and the family...you didnt bring Tanya with you?" she asked as she ushered him into the house.

He smiled rubbing the back of his head as he entered the house. "No sorry I didnt know you'd be here if I did I would have brought the whole family."

Kat giggled lightly and nervously "It was kind of spur of the moment...hehe"

"Spur of the moment huh..." Adam joked and a mischivous look fell upon his face "..."

"Ahah I know that look man and I know what you're thinking so drop it" a deep voice called out from the living room doorway

Adam turned around saw his long time friend Tommy Oliver dressed in a simple black tshirt and blue jeans. "Yea Yea I'll drop it...for now" he chuckled as the two men fist bumped and shook hands.

"Glad you could make it man its good to see ya...shall we get started" Tommy said with a sightly serious tone but still welcoming

"Doesnt matter to me" he replied

"You two go on down and I'll get started on breakfast" Kat said sweetly as she shooed them away.

Tommy smiled and Adam waved as both replied "Thanks Kat"

Adam watched Tommy as he went over to the kitchen counter and took the replica T-Rex's mouth and opened it. A small hatch opened up and he followed Tommy down in to the unknown, he'd be lying if he said he wasnt a little impressed and jealous. As they reached the bottom of the staircase Adam whistled.

"Very nice although Id have to agree with Kira...Hartford's HQ is a bit bigger" Adam jokingly mocked Tommy's Dino Lab

Tommy sighed but smiled "You two just have rub it in don't you she called and said the same, anyway welcome to the Dino Lab 2.0"

"What happened to the first one?"

"Oh you know how it goes villains somehow get in and wreaks the place at least this one didnt blow up in my face." Tommy answered

"Oh yea wow back when the Command Center blew up...the first time...man we had some good times and some rough times."

"Yea we have some of us more recently so lets get right down to it I want you to start from the begining and tell me everything that happened last week." Tommy asked in a slight respective leaderish tone and while both were now grown men and veteran defenders of earth Adam still respected Tommy as a leader.

And so Adam told him the full story of how the Sentinel Knight came to him (for reasons unknown) and then so on and so forth. Kat had told them breakfast was ready and the two men went up to the kitchen for all of them to eat.

By the time they were done eating Adam was just getting to the end. "Wow" was all Tommy and Kat could muster up to say at that moment. Tommy was deep in thought about Thrax he had heard from Zordon long ago that the war of Good vs Evil has gone on for a millenia so its possible Thrax could have been born in the that time but if thats the case why didnt he come to conquer with his parents. _'What's his story...man this is fustrating"_

"Tommy what's wrong" Kat asked her accent flaring a bit as she saw the look on his face

"Oh nothing I was just thinking what would cause Thrax to come earth now...you said that he cut the connection to the morphin grid right?"

"Yeah it was a wreak the only reason we even had our powers was the Sentinel Knight sacrficing what little he had left to energize our morphers...what are you thinking Tommy?" Adam asked

"Cutting the connection to the morphing grid would have blocked it off from ever being accessed ever again even by future generations of rangers..."

"And you think that was his real goal...to ensure the earth had nothing to stop it from being destroyed or taken over" Kat finished his thoughts

"Exactly but he was stopped thanks to you guys, all in all we got lucky what if Sentinel Knight hadn't had enough energy to energize your morphers or worse he wasn't here to begin with." Tommy said sporting a slightly grim look on his face

Adam nodded understanding what Tommy was saying "So what do you prepose Tommy?"

Tommy sat and thought for a moment while Kat took all their empty plates and put them in the dishwasher. He took another sip of his coffee before he spoke.

"I think we need a more proactive way to prevent events like these from happened...what if this had ended up like the United Alliance of Evil invasion..." Tommy paused to let that sink in "...we can not keep relying on these benevolent beings to save us or pull us out of the fire. Its our planet we should be able to protect it on our own should another major alien invasion happen again." He paused again

"After discovering and realizing the power the Dino gems contained, I knew that they would be misused if they wound up in the wrong hands, so I hid them. I had no intention of using them until Mesogog attacked and destroyed the lab I was working in, that's when I had my friend Haley build the Dino Morphers."

Adam mused for a second "I see...first Astronema's massive invasion, then the Serpentera incident and now Thrax. Most of these threats unintentionally stem from our past in sum aspect. Who knows how many more threats are out there planning to invade our home."

"And remember Adam not every threat we've faced has come from outerspace. I've seen Tommy's files Queen Bansheera, Ransik, Master Org, Lothor, Mesogog and The Master. All of these threats have come from the Earth its self, whether it be a future earth or different dimension." Katherine said as she sat back down

Adam sat and pondered for a moment "There would have to be a system to moniter earth for both alien threats and threats on earth, and to counter act a major invasion like Astronema's I think...well no maybe that wouldn't work."

"What'd you have in mind Adam?" Tommy asked

"I was thinking if there were some way to reenergize all of the Ranger Powers that were depleted or destoryed in the past so that in the event of another major invasion there would a major force to stand up and fight against it."

"Having our old friends, and other ranger teams at the ready to defend the planet should such an event take place kind of like an...Army of Light...interesting" Tommy answered nodding his head

"That's a good idea on paper but most past rangers have settled down, built familes and normal lives. You would force them to take back the power?" Kat asked

"No of course not they would have a choice, we all had a choice to take up the power when it was presented to us in the past" Adam responded

Before the conversation could go any further all three former rangers were engulfed in a bright white light and disappeared from Tommy's kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long long wait was dealing with alot in the past months anywho**

**Shoutouts**

**brankel1: thanks for always supporting my ranger fics**

**genbo: thank you**

**young justice 17: thank you very much and that is very much the plan i also have to finish Zordon of Eltar to make it connect to this as well**

**Enjoy this guys and thanks for your support**

* * *

**Ch. 2**

Suddenly the three rangers found themselves in a large dome like room, where they were they did not know.

"Everyone ok" Adam asked quickly sitting up to survey his surroundings

Tommy groaned "What the hell just happened?"

"I think...we were transported but I have no idea to where" Kat asked as she felt Tommy helping her up

"Welcome rangers..." a voice called out from the shadows "...to your doom" the female voice finally became visible they couldn't believe their eyes standing before them dress in her normal battle gear.

All three were shocked to see their former enemy; Kat asked confused "D...Divatox but how are you alive?"

"That's my little secret, now now Rangers let's not spoil our reunion with questions...to be honest I've always wanted to fight you guys hand to hand so come on...let's go!"

"Well who are we to disappoint" Tommy said cracking his knuckles

Adam paused for a moment "Be careful guys something feels off I'm sensing some high level hidden power"

"Ah ah no peeking Adam" she said sliding into a fighting stance

"Fine let's do this then its morphin time" Adam said as they all activated their zeonizers

"Hey that's my line" Tommy joked

"Well I'm just glad we still have access to our Zeo powers still don't know why we gave them up" Adam joked

Kat smiled then sighed "Will you boys behave honestly...Zeo Ranger 1 Pink"

"Zeo Ranger 4 Green"

"Zeo Ranger 5 Red"

The rangers morphed actually surprising Divatox. Not wasting any time Tommy lead off with a super Zeo kick but was shocked when she blocked it. Rebounding he sent a fury of punches and kicks to which she blocked and dodged, as she dodged the last kick Adam came up behind her to sweep her legs but she jumped back flipping kicking Tommy back. Divatox landed and Adam jumped up and began attacking her with swift attacks but he could tell she was holding back and...having fun. That quick train of thought was enough for her to gut check him and then flip him over her to land on top of Tommy knocking him back down. She then turned around to find Kat but didn't see her.

"Here Kitty Kitty" Divatox joked looking for the pink ranger

Suddenly she felt it and looked up as Kat was coming down with a powerful crane kick. Divatox barely had time to block and when she did even with her increased powers that hurt. The force of the kick made a small dent in the ground beneath the villain, back flipping off of her block and then jumping over her Kat landed next to the boys as they got up.

"Now that's more like it, I'm actually surprised you all can still move like that in your old age its making me excited...round 2?" Divatox gleamed getting into another fighting stance

"Hey who are you calling old" Adam growled

"Ok let's try that again but together this time hiyaaa" Tommy ordered as all 3 rangers attacked the villainess

**_10 minutes later_**

The rangers stand panting very very tired at the moment, there battle with Divatox was extremely taxing and they wondered had she ever faced them when they were younger would she have killed them. They didn't know that the strength she has now she did not have back then she was however having the time of her life the rangers were as strong as ever even as they had gotten older their skills never dulled that was good for what was to come.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal the Red Space Ranger and what happened next shocked the rangers "Divara you didn't have to go that far did you?" he sighed while he asked

Divara winked "Oh...I was just having some fun; Andros I wasn't actually going to kill them"

Tommy watched the interaction and was stumped "Ok seriously what the hell is going on?" he asked the obvious question

Andros demorphed and walked up to Tommy shaking his hand "It's good to see you again guys I hope life has treated you well"

Soon the Phantom Ranger walked out of the shadows and the 3 earth rangers were even more confused as Divatox ran to embrace him lovingly

"Ok ok stop Andros and Phantom Ranger are working with Divatox...ok I think I need to lie down now." Adam said sitting down

"Phantom Ranger what's going on here we are all very tired and very confused?" Kat asked

"I believe we have kept up our charade long enough...let us show them our true selves" the Phantom said looking at the woman in his arms a bright light engulfed both of them and once it cleared both stood armor less draped in white robes. The Phantom looked like a bald headed older well-built man while Divara looked more or less the same just her hair pulled back in a ponytail and she looked younger.

The older man spoke in a calm regal voice that felt very familiar to them "Rangers...can you sense who I am?"

Tommy's eyes widened "It...it can't be..."

Adam searched with his feelings not with his eyes "Unreal..."

"Zordon it...it's you" Katherine said in awe

"Yes Katherine, it is good to see you all again" the wise sage responded

Tommy asked the question on everyone's mind "But how is this possible"

"That Tommy is a long story which I would love to tell all of my Rangers all together for now I need you to trust me"

"We trust you Zordon however I'm not sure the same can be said for Divatox what's her story?"

Divara spoke up "First things first my true name is Divara, all humanoid villains were purified by Zordon's energy." she paused looking at the man lovingly "He found me and saved me I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him...I know you don't trust me that's fine I'm willing to earn your trust however long it takes"

"Uhh ok man this is so weird, umm Zordon what are we doing here and where is here" Adam asked

"Well Adam we are currently in the Galactic Police HQ deep in space and for your first question, I am well aware of the recent events on earth and overheard your conversation. The concept that you all came up with having a major force to combat larger threats is very admiral, that being said there is someone who would like to speak to you about this plan, if you would all please follow me."

Zordon lead them through the large base, the earth rangers were amazed at the different alien officers they saw. Soon they reached the office of someone called Commander Ichijouji, Zordon knocked on the door.

"Come in" a raspy voice was heard as the doors opened and everyone filed in the office they were met with a surprising sight this commander of an alien police force looked very Asian and human.

"Rangers I'd like to introduce you to Retsu Ichijouji Supreme Commander of the Galactic Police and the hero known as Space Sheriff Gavan"

The man in question stood up and bowed to the rangers and they bowed back in respect. Once seated the man spoke "Your commitment to the protection of your planet even after your time as Rangers is to be commended. For what you propose a fighting force like that would be best suited to preventing threats from reaching earth and other planets, for years the Galactic Police have put out 'forest fires' throughout the Galaxy but both Zordon and myself believe that a greater inferno is coming and it's already begun to spread in the outer rim."

The tone in the man's voice worried Adam and he looked to Tommy and could tell he was thinking hard about what that could mean. "What do you think is coming sir?"

Retsu sighed and had them turn to a holo screen as some footage starting playing "A terrible force known as the Zangyack Empire has suddenly sprung up and is slowly but surely taking control of the outer rim..." the footage showed greyish creatures attacking planets and killing many people "...we've lost so many Galactic patrols trying gather information on them...we need something more powerful to combat this threat before it spreads further" the footage ended once he finished

Tommy sighed "What we proposed will take time and resources to build, not to mention bringing old rangers with families out of retirement"

"Understood you of course will have our support and resources at your disposal Tommy" Zordon replied looking to Retsu who nodded

"Thank you if what you say is true then we have a lot of work ahead of us"

"I will help with whatever you need me to you are all my children and I'll do everything I can to assure yours and your families safety"

Tommy nodded and looked to his friend "What say you Adam...Kat?"

Kat smiled "I with you 100%" he smiled at this but he could tell she was lying

He stood silent for a moment but the former black ranger spoke "After recent events...I feel this is the best course of action we will never be able to truly cancel out evil...but being able to combat it before countless lives are lost is worth getting back in the fight" Adam stated while thinking about what he wife would think of all of this.

Dr. Oliver smiled and turned to the older men "Well then you have our answer we will return to earth to begin preparations, of course we'll have to discuss this with our friends and other rangers before we can concrete anything"

"That is understood, take this it will allow you to contact me and transport you here as well" Retsu stood handing him a small device

"Thank you" Tommy took the device shaking hands with the commander

Zordon smiled at the sight then turned to the woman next to him "Divara we will go to earth as well to help prepare"

"Yes my love" she smiled

"Wait you too are... and... ok I really need to lie down" Adam stated in shock just like the rest of his friends

Andros laughed at their shocked faces "Trust me it took me and the guys a while to get used to it as well..." he cleared his throat going back to serious mode "...Tommy I'll gather the rest of the space rangers and return home as well"

"Alright Andros we'll try to have a mass meeting in one months' time"

"Understood until then my friends" Andros said nodded to then then walked off

Zordon was happy to be returning to earth "Come Rangers let's go home" he said waving his hand and opening a mystic spell seal. The rangers, Zordon and Divara stepped through the seal and reappeared back in Tommy's house.

"Home sweet home" Tommy stated

Adam was about to add something to it till his phone started ringing "Uhoh..."

"Tanya?" Kat asked giggling as she already knew

"Tanya..." Adam answered as he picked up the phone "...hi honey..."

Tommy and Katherine laughed as they heard the loud tirade over the phone and watched Adam try to explain that he had no service in space. Zordon and Divara were a bit confused at why Adam was getting yelled at and why his friends were laughing at him.

"What going on?" Divara asked

"Let's just say Tanya is very...overprotective of Adam years ago he went missing one day and came back hurt after dealing with one of Astronema's monsters so she worries if she doesn't hear from him after a certain amount of time"

"Ah love" Zordon joked earning a jab in the gut from Divara

Kat watched how they interacted and it still surprised her "So you two really are...together?"

"Yes Katherine we are...does that bother you?" Divara asked

Kat was taken aback by her tone "No...it's just surprising is all I'm glad Zordon has found love"

"Well I find it weird to be honest but I agree with Katherine, I have so many questions Zordon"

"I'm sure you do I also want to know all about your lives as well and..."

"Ok ok ok I'm on the way" they all heard Adam yell "...Sorry guys I gotta go before I get left on the couch tonight" he said after placing the phone on mute

Everyone laughed at that then Divara had an idea "Hey why don't I just bring her here so she will better understand what happened"

"Umm you can do that" Adam looked at her worriedly

"You spend enough time with an old mystic mage and you pick up a few things" she said jokingly pointing at Zordon

"Hey who are you calling old" Zordon stated in a joking manner

Divara smiled "Dear we're both over millions of years old so it fits now quiet so I can concentrate" she said placing her hands to her head her eyes glowing a bright white

Tommy leaned over to Kat "This is weird to you to isn't it" he whispered

"Yes it is but I guess even former enemies can find love" she whispered back

"Ah I have her location Adam if you would please ask her to stand still I'm sure Alpha can watch the kids for a moment"

That truly surprised everyone and reluctanly Adam unmuted the phone as asked his wife to stand still and don't move.

Divara nodded and held her left hand out "Venta Trasparo" as she uttered the spell a small mystic seal appeared on the ground in front of her and suddenly Tanya appeared before all of them.

"Umm what the hell just happened..." she looked around until she noticed her husband and growled "...10 seconds explain now..."

"Umm..." Adam began

"I believe I can explain everything Tanya" Zordon spoke up

"Oh and who are you" she asked a bit harshly

"Tanya calm down that's Zordon" Adam said trying to calm his wife

Tanya froze for a moment taking time to sense the man "Oh my god...Zordon it's...but it can't be"

"Oh but it is Tanya perhaps I can tell you all a brief version of how I returned to life"

And that he did Zordon gave a brief version of his revival story. Adam then explained what they were discussing and how they were teleported into space, the story left Tanya speechless and more understanding. She was still weary of Divara even after she apologized for the teleport; they said their goodbyes and went home with Tommy promising to come to their house to see Alpha and the kids the next day. After their friends left Tommy showed Zordon and Divara his command center with Katherine. Later that night Zordon and Divara left saying they would return tomorrow leaving Tommy and Katherine alone.

_**Later that night** _

Tommy was in his lab compiling a list of things they would need and getting a mail list together when he sensed her presence.

"Tommy?" Katherine asked walking up to his desk

"Yes" he stopped doing what he was doing to turn and face her he had a feeling were this was going

"Are you sure what we are doing is the right thing?" she asked stopping at the stairs just before him

"Kat..." he sighed hanging his head for a moment

She went to him and lifted his head up looking him dead in his eyes "I'm serious Tommy what you are about to ask is a lot to consider, some of these people have children and families to take care of."

"Yeah I know I was thinking the same thing. Here is something to consider though, creating an organization like this will take more than just soldiers we will need direction and support to ensure safety and coverage. There will be a lot of work to be done" he said as she stood up right in front of him rest his head on her stomach

She was caressing his head "That's an understatement but you don't have to do it alone...you know that don't you"

"Yes I do" he said gently kissing where his head lay

"Good..." she said leaning him back in his chair and slowly straddled his lap "...I know how much you want to get started on this project..."

"Uh-huh" the great and powerful Tommy moaned slightly

"...but I know as soon as you get started it will take nothing short of a bomb to bring you out of this lab..." she leaned down so her lips were by his ear "...so before you go all Batman on me what do you say we finished what we started last night...do we have a deal?" she whispered her accent flaring to get her point across

"Deal!" Tommy all but yelled as he picked Katherine her by her firm backside and carried her upstairs to his bedroom

* * *

_**Angel Grove**_

Zordon and Divara after leaving Tommy's house returned to the sight of the original Command Center. It remained in ruins left open like a wound and the sight caused great sadness from both beings. Divara remembered her time as Divatox and the hand she had in the Command Chamber's destruction.

"I'm sorry for my hand in this" she said her head hanging low

Zordon placed his hand gently on her chin "Lift your head my love you had no hand in this but you can help me rebuild this will be home to a grand Army of Light"


End file.
